spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Tactics (Skill)
The Tactics skill is used to prepare ambushes, improve team actions, command crewed vehicles (like aircraft carriers and submarines), and rally troops suffering from adverse morale effects. It is common to military and non-military leaders, as well as urban and other close-quarters combatants. 'Sample Knowledge: '''Military history; famous battles and military tactics; war games; crewed vehicle statistics. Ambush This skill check is used to prepare an ambush. You may prepare an ambush quickly or slowly. Preparing an ambush quickly increases your error range by 2. A quick Ambush check provides a minor benefit. With a successful 1-minute Ambush check opposing the NPC’s Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check, as appropriate, you and each helper benefit from a standard half action surprise round. Further, you and each helper gain a +2 bonus to Initiative. Finally, each attack made by you or any helper during the surprise round gains 1d6 sneak attack damage. These benefits apply to helpers even if they fail their part of the cooperative check. A slow Ambush check provides a major benefit. With a successful 10-minute Ambush check opposing the NPC’s Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check, as appropriate, you and each helper benefit from a standard half action surprise round. Further, you and each helper gain a +5 bonus to Initiative. Finally, each attack made by you or any helper during the surprise round gains 2d6 sneak attack damage. These benefits apply to helpers even if they fail their part of the cooperative check. If you fail either type of Ambush check, Initiative is determined and combat commences as standard. You may take this action during combat only if you and all helpers are hidden. With success, this action creates 1 additional surprise round at the beginning of the following combat round. 'Cooperative: '''Yes (maximum 5 helpers). '''Retry: '''No. '''Threat: '''The Initiative bonus granted to you and each helper is doubled. '''Critical Success: '''You and each helper may take 2 free or half actions during the surprise round. '''Error: '''The enemy is on to you. Each member of the target group benefits from a standard half action surprise round. '''Critical Failure: '''The enemy is on to you — and they’re using your tactics against you. Each member of the target group benefits from a standard half action surprise round. Further, each member of the target group gains a +5 bonus to Initiative. Maneuver This skill check is used to command any vehicle with the ''crew quality. Non-personal vehicles are controlled with the Drive skill, personal vehicles are controlled with the Acrobatics skill, animals are controlled with the Survival skill, and foot maneuvers are handled with the Athletics skill. No skill check is required to take a standard vehicle move, but a risky one — made during combat, or other threatening circumstances — requires a skill check. The DC and error range of each Maneuver check are determined by the piloting task you’re attempting to perform, as shown on Table 2.28: Maneuver Checks. With success, you perform the desired maneuver without mishap; otherwise, you fail to perform the desired maneuver and your vehicle continues to travel at its current Speed in its current direction. Additional Untrained Penalty: Vehicle focuses are gained with the Drive skill. When you use a vehicle for which you don’t possess the appropriate focus, you suffer an additional penalty as described in Table 4.71: Vehicle Skills and Focuses. 'Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''Yes, with GC permission (some maneuvers are impossible a second time). Also, the circumstances of a maneuver may change with each attempt (if the vehicle becomes broken after a maneuver, for instance, you won’t be able to use it again until it’s repaired). '''Threat: '''Your error range with the next Maneuver check made in the same vehicle decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect is lost at the end of the current scene if unused. '''Critical Success: '''Your error range with each Maneuver check made in the same vehicle decreases by 1 (minimum 1). This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you fail a Maneuver check in the same vehicle (whichever comes first). '''Error: '''The vehicle collides with another object or is badly strained by the maneuver and must make a Damage save against damage equal to your Maneuver check DC minus 10. '''Critical Failure: '''The vehicle collides with another object or suffers catastrophic strain from the maneuver and must make a Damage save against your Maneuver check DC + 5 per action die spent to activate the critical failure (maximum +20). Rally When you’re free of adverse morale effects, you may make a Rally check to help others suffering from an adverse morale effect. Except for opponents, you may ''not selectively target certain characters within hearing range of you — you must target all of them or none. Your base Rally check DC is equal to 10 + the crowd’s skill bonus, as shown on Table 2.7: Crowds. This DC and your error range are modified by the crowd’s current morale effect, as shown on Table 2.49: Rally Checks. With success, each target may immediately make a Morale check against a reduced DC. The DC is reduced by an amount equal to 1/2 the difference between your result and your DC (rounded down). This modifier applies to this check only; any and all subsequent Morale checks are made against the standard DCs, with the standard modifiers. This bonus Morale check may not result in a worse morale effect than that from which the targets are currently suffering (e.g. if the targets are currently suffering from a withdrawal effect, this bonus Morale check cannot result in a retreat or worse effect). '''Cooperative: '''No. '''Retry: '''Yes. '''Threat: '''The targets’ bonus Morale check DC is reduced by a number equal to the full difference between your Rally check result and DC. '''Critical Success: '''Each target automatically succeeds with his bonus Morale check, shrugging off all adverse morale effects. '''Error: '''The targets’ error ranges with Morale checks increase by 2. This effect lasts until the end of the current scene or until you succeed with a Morale check (whichever comes first). '''Critical Failure: '''The targets do not make a bonus Morale check; instead, their morale effect immediately worsens by 1 grade (e.g. a withdrawal effect becomes a retreat result). Category:Skill Rules Category:Skill Checks